


Ours

by werewolfsaz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kitchen Sex, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: Magnus gasped as his back hit the cabinet, fingers instantly sinking into inky black tresses to pull Alec in for a scorching kiss, hips hitching forward to grind deliciously against his long, hard body. Alec, not to be outdone, wrapped his arms around Magnus' lean waist and lifted him up, a deep thrill zapping through him when the smaller man's legs locked around his waist.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aries1972Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries1972Sterek/gifts).



> Hi Hi!  
> So, just a little one shot as I'm having some writing issues at the moment and wanted some gratuitous smut.  
> This is for my lovely aries1972Sterek who inspired it. Not quite the prompt you gave me but... Malec smut.  
> Also, side note, I have recently published my first full-length book which can be found [here](https://www.amazon.co.uk/-/e/B076YGXVS3%E2%80%9D>here%0A<a%20href=)  
> and [here](https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/751826)  
> I'd be so happy if you could have a look and let me know what you think.  
> Enough of that! On with Malec!  
> Comments are lovely so feel free to leave some!  
> Enjoy

Magnus gasped as his back hit the cabinet, fingers instantly sinking into inky black tresses to pull Alec in for a scorching kiss, hips hitching forward to grind deliciously against his long, hard body. Alec, not to be outdone, wrapped his arms around Magnus' lean waist and lifted him up, a deep thrill zapping through him when the smaller man's legs locked around his waist. He turned, setting that fine ass on the marble countertop, thrusting his tongue passed those perfect pink lips to explore the hot cavern of Magnus' mouth. Groaning, Magnus dropped his hands to scramble at Alec's shirt, deft fingers forcing the buttons to part and reveal the most perfect chest that had ever been. With an impatient noise, Alec yanked the shirt off himself, throwing it behind him, pausing at the dazed look on Magnus' face.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly nervous and a little self-conscious.

Dragging his sparkling chocolate eyes over the expanse of perfect flesh before him, lingering on the dusky pink nipples, the dips and curves of his abs, the swell of his pectorals, Magnus shook his head. He reached out, fingers trailing through the wonderful dark chest hair, pulling Alec back to him.  
"You're perfect," he breathed, unable to believe it. He felt Alec's long fingers plucking at his turquoise silk shirt and quickly pulled it off and threw it away, yanking the taller man flush against him, both of them gasping as bare flesh touched. Flashing a grin into Alec's gorgeous hazel eyes, Magnus slotted their mouths together again, nibbling at the other man's plush lips until he moaned, opening them for Magnus.

They kissed until their lips were tender and bruised, hands roaming bare torsos eagerly, skin hungry. Alec's hands fell to Magnus' waistband, hesitating at the button for a second, a silent request that Magnus answered by thrusting forward, his trapped erection bumping Alec's hand. Growling, the tall man yanked the button open, free hand going to his own waist to open his jeans as well. Magnus was kissing his throat, licking the long column of pale skin, pausing to suck on the big tendon that stood out as Alec tilted his head to give the other man room to work.  
"Are you going to fuck me right here, Alexander?" he purred, nipping at his ear, rolling his hips forward.  
"I'm going to fuck you in every room," Alec rumbled back, shimmying out of his jeans and yanking Magnus' down his long legs. "I'm going to have you on every surface, in every room, in every position. And then you're gonna do the same to me."

Magnus shivered, moaning wantonly as he reeled Alec back in with his legs, slamming their mouths together. Gripping Magnus' lean hips, Alec exerted his impressive muscles and pulled him closer, trailing one hand down to stroke their straining cocks then lower. His fingers nudged the plug nestled inside Magnus, causing the smaller man to throw his head back, a loud groan spilling from him. Slowly, teasingly, Alec pulled the hard plug free, tossing it over his shoulder to clatter noisily on the floor, fingers instantly returning to press into Magnus.  
"Oooooh! Alexander, please!" Magnus almost sobbed, trying to thrust down harder. "I can't wait anymore. You've teased me all day. Please, love, please!"  
"Shhhh, I got you," Alec murmured, fingers thrusting shallowly inside his lover. "Just need to make sure you're still lubed up enough."

Magnus began to pant, fingers digging into Alec's shoulders, head falling forward to rest against the muscled chest, watching his long fingers disappearing into his body.  
"Watching you today, knowing you had that plug in, knowing that no-one else even suspected... I've been hard all damn day. So many times I just wanted to bend you over, pull it out, fuck you then push it back in..."  
"Next time, Alexander," Magnus promised, Alec's dirty mouth making the lust sizzling inside him roar into an inferno. "As many times as you want, until you don't want me anymore, just... please..."  
"Never gonna stop wanting you," Alec whispered in his ear, stealing a sweet kiss as he pulled his fingers away and replacing it with his cock. He thrust up sharply, relishing the perfect slide, the easy way Magnus took him all in at once, the way he threw his head back with an ecstatic cry. "Always gonna need this, Magnus. Addicted to it, to you."

Magnus panted harshly as he adjusted to the fullness of Alec's impressive cock, the stretch stealing his breath as it filled him perfectly. It was almost too much, too long, too wide then his body relaxed and everything was perfect. They locked eyes for a moment, a second of total understanding, of love and trust. Then Alec's hips snapped up, Magnus cried out and all conscious thought was lost. Everything became feeling, the slap of skin on skin, the cries of pleasure, the bite of nails and teeth digging into sweat-slick skin. Alec felt his orgasm approaching like a freight train, the crackle of pleasure whipping into a frenzy in his stomach, sparking through his blood. He dropped a hand to Magnus' weeping cock, gripping it just the way he knew the other loved, pumped his hand once, twice...

Magnus choked out a strangled scream as his orgasm burst from him, feeling it like a punch to the gut, vision whiting out, ears ringing. He felt Alec thrust a few more times then freeze, new warmth spreading inside him as the taller man shuddered through his own release. They stayed locked like that for a few moments, slumped together, both breathing heavily, hearts thundering, sweat cooling on their bodies. Then Alec drew back, a soft, sated smile on his face as he kissed Magnus' kiss-bruised lips gently.  
"Best way to christen our new apartment ever," he murmured, nuzzling into his lover.  
"There's a lot more apartment to christen, you know?" Magnus teased, licking the edge of his beloved's ear.  
Alec lifted his gaze, smirking wickedly, lifting Magnus off the kitchen counter and carrying him towards the living room.  
"We better make a start on it then."


End file.
